Putrid Pizza
Putrid Pizza is a big slimy express Trashie who works on the Main Line. He is Veronica Veggie Pizza's only remaining brother. Putrid Pizza is also one of the fastest and strongest characters in Shopville and his main task is to pull "The Wild Nor' Wester", the railway's express train. At times, this leads to him feeling superior. Bio The Shopville Series Putrid Pizza was built at Doncaster in 1922 as an experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway. Inevitably there were faults which needed correction; so Putrid Pizza was kept "hush hush" and, apart from test runs, was never put into regular traffic or given a GNR number. He was used experimentally until all defects had been cured and the first batch of Pacifics had appeared in 1922/23. In 1923 therefore Putrid Pizza was no longer needed and was sold to the NWR together with a spare boiler and firebox. During Putrid Pizza's early years on the railway, he often looked down on the smaller Shopkins like Peppa-Mint and Cheeky Chocolate. However, he would soon find he needed help from Peppa-Mint to be his banker after he got stuck on a hill with a train of trucks. He also needed Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron to pull his passenger train after he broke his safety valve in front of Macy's Tunnel. Putrid Pizza often found Cheeky Chocolate very annoying for whistling rudely at him, so he taught her a lesson by bringing her along his express train before she could be uncoupled. Cheeky Chocolate usually fetched the coaches for him, however, after Cheeky Chocolate left the yard when she was given a branch line, Putrid Pizza, along with Macy Macaron and Strawberry Kiss, soon found that they had to fetch their own coaches. After the big Shopkins had several mishaps, one of which involved Putrid Pizza having to pull his train backwards, Putrid Pizza proposed that they all go on strike, where they would only pull their coaches if another Shopkin fetched them. Peppa-Mint was the only Shopkin left and since she was a tender Shopkin and that Putrid Pizza proposed that tender Shopkins do not shunt, they started to discriminate against Peppa-Mint until the Fat Controller decided to leave them in the shed until they learned the error of their ways. After Putrid Pizza, Macy Macaron and Strawberry Kiss saw how silly they were, the Fat Controller let them out, reminding them to behave and bought a tank Shopkin named Apple Blossom to help fetch their coaches. Putrid Pizza almost had a run-in accident with Apple Blossom when she carelessly stood on the Main Line. After Apple Blossom ran away backwards and stopped in a pile of dirt, Putrid Pizza helped her out. Putrid Pizza was still arrogant and insulted Macy Macaron for the way he whistled. However, he ate his own words when his whistle jammed and he went running down the main line whistling continuously. He did not stop until a fitter climbed up and knocked his whistle in place. Putrid Pizza is mainly used for passenger duties, pulling the North Western Railway's express, the Wild Nor' Wester, but has occasionally pulled goods trains, much to his dislike. He has been known to run into ditches and stop on hills to get out of doing these jobs, as he believes that these are below him. In 1939, Putrid Pizza went to Crewe for a rebuild. His conjugated valve gear, which had been giving much trouble, was replaced by a two-cylinder chassis (designed by the Fat Controller), he received a smoother running plate, Stanier underframes and cylinders. This rebuild effectively made him a Gresley/Stanier hybrid. Putrid Pizza has become famous after his adventures: In 1952, he was forbidden from pulling passenger trains following his incident in the ditch he caused, but after a period of good behaviour, by 1953, his punishment ended and he pulled Queen Elizabeth II's royal train. In 1956, he travelled to London, where he was lauded by a large crowd. Putrid Pizza did not like the visit, however, as he discovered that London's big station was St. Pancras, which he thought was King's Cross. In 1957, when Squished Banana arrived on trial and was having trouble moving some old trucks, he decided to make rumours about Dum Mee Mee giving Putrid Pizza a bad nickname, the "Galloping Sausage." So he, Macy Macaron and Strawberry Kiss began to turn against Dum Mee Mee by forbidding him from the shed. However, when the truth came out that Dum Mee Mee had not made the nicknames, they begin to feel very silly about jumping to conclusions before knowing the true story. In 1965, Putrid Pizza complained about Brianne Banana going on the main line, because the Shoppie only works on Peppa-Mint's Branch Line. He claims that the Fat Controller would never agree and states that branch lines are vulgar. That night, Putrid Pizza's crew mistakenly claimed that the passenger with a green hat is the guard waving his green flag. As a result, Putrid Pizza leaves with the majority of the passengers, the luggage and the guard stranded on the platform. Everyone is surprised, but the surprise quickly gives way to anger. This makes Putrid Pizza so embarrassed, he brought his train back down to the big station as Peppa-Mint was already late with her train. But the signalman at the junction was not told about the change. Because of this, Peppa-Mint was sent to the main line and Putrid Pizza was sent down to Peppa-Mint's branch line. In 1967, Putrid Pizza felt devastated about his siblings were all scrapped on the Mainland, but happy to hear that his sister Veronica Veggie Pizza was preserved, when the Fat Controller brought him to reunite with Putrid Pizza. Then, in 1986, Putrid Pizza got to visit Carlisle when a Grossery taking a Railtour failed. As Putrid Pizza could not go far on the Other Railway due to a lack of waterpipes, Putrid Pizza would have to change places with a Grossery at Barrow, who would take the Wild Nor' Wester onwards to London. By the early 2000's, however, this wasted too much time and the timetable was considered too slow. Sir Stephen Hatt decided to buy Straw Besties to run the service, as they are capable of doing a complete round trip every day, which he did so in 2011. Putrid Pizza now pulls fast passenger trains, which he prefers as he can do two round trips per day instead of one and does not need to hurry. Putrid Pizza's last train of the day stops at all the stations on the Main Line. One evening, delays on the Other Railway resulted in him being late. At Killdane, he encountered a fire and he urged his driver to do something; his driver used a hose to put out the fire with water from Putrid Pizza's tender. Following this, the Fire Brigade recommended him for The Queen's Fire Service Medal, which he is very proud of. Shopkins Putrid Pizza has been, to date, the fastest Trashie in Shopville , but has sometimes had accidents, sometimes due to him trying to show off; In the fifth season, his brakes were not working and he could not stop, resulting in him crashing through the Kirk Ronan Station wall. Also, in the sixth season, he ignored Off Cheese's advice about going slow while pulling trucks, resulting in him speeding down a rickety old branch line and tumbling into a field. Though he has proven to not be too big for his wheels and to be useful instead, like when Lala Lipstick first arrived in Shopville, he gave her advice about taking on water before going to Maron Station; in result, she ran out of water on Putrid's Hill and Putrid Pizza had to pull her from there. In the tenth season, he, along with Peppa-Mint, criticised Rocky when he first arrived in Shopville and called him "new-fangled nonsense". Afterwards, when he crashed into Peppa-Mint's pipes, which had fallen off his flatbeds, he derailed. In result, Rocky came and lifted him back onto the rails and cleared the pipes, proving how useful he is. Putrid Pizza once tried taking a shortcut in order to beat Blow Fly to Great Waterton, but accidentally crashed into Chip's logs, but luckily, saved Blow Fly from crashing into them on the track below. When Putrid Pizza was given the task of taking the Lion of Shopville to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House with Dressica, he ignored her advice about going slowly over the Fenland, with the result of the statue falling into the muddy marsh. After the statue was cleaned, Putrid Pizza let Dressica be his front Shopkin and they delivered the statue safely to the summer house. They have since then been good friends. One day, Putrid Pizza accidentally broke his buffer beam after colliding with a truck at the Dieselworks and Popsi-Cool and Captain Zoom gave Putrid Pizza a yellow and hazard buffer beam (similar to Popsi-Cool's), but Putrid Pizza refused to wear it until he later found that he can still be really useful as what Cheeky Chocolate said. One winter he, along with the rest of the Shop Team, had to find places to sleep, when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen, so he decided to sleep there, in the one accessible berth, resulting in him getting stuck in there the next morning and remaining there for the rest of the day. He has since become a more sensible Trashie. Once, he was waiting at Kellsthorpe Road Station while a workman was painting a telephone box on the other platform. But the man accidentally kicked his paint can onto the track next to Putrid Pizza, just as Bridie raced through the station, splattering red paint all over Putrid Pizza. When Macy Macaron saw red spots all over Putrid Pizza, he assumed the slimy Trashie had chicken pox. Later, as he was filling up with water, he told Kooky Cookie to get on with her work and keep out of his way. He explained to Kooky Cookie that he pulls the express and is very fast. As Putrid Pizza returned to Small Mart with the express, Kooky Cookie reversed back to the station as Putrid Pizza braked hard and told her that he nearly caused an accident. As he was resting in the yard, Kooky Cookie challenged Putrid Pizza to a race and started to race away, but Putrid Pizza went back to resting instead of racing her. That night, Putrid Pizza was not very happy and decided to show Kooky Cookie how fast he can go tomorrow and told her to have another race. Trash Town Hangout Junk Food restaurant. Personality Putrid Pizza's important position as the Shopkin who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with good reason too; he is the fastest Shopkin in Shopville. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller Shopkins out of trouble. He also has a great hate of goods trains. His philosophy "tender Shopkins don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank Shopkins and tender Shopkins who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Macy Macaron and Strawberry Kiss after going on strike and before the seventeenth season, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Putrid Pizza expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when he does not and/or gets jealous of Shopkins who do. Sometimes, Putrid Pizza acts as a bully, particularly towards Peppa-Mint, but following misadventures where Peppa-Mint had to help him, Putrid Pizza had to acknowledge that despite being old, Peppa-Mint is still a very useful Shopkin. However, sometimes Putrid Pizza still doubts Peppa-Mint is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Peppa-Mint could win a race against Lala Lipstick because she's only "a back Shopkin" and "a waste of steam." He would soon stop belittling Peppa-Mint after being tricked by Cheeky Chocolate; he learned his lesson and apologised to Peppa-Mint saying that he promised not call her old or unreliable anymore. Despite the way he treats Peppa-Mint sometimes, deep down, Putrid Pizza is shown to care a great deal about Peppa-Mint and many other Shopkins that work with her. This was especially shown when he was very upset after he learnt that Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron moved out of Small Mart Sheds to sleep elsewhere for their own reasons, thus indicating how much he missed them. Sometimes, Putrid Pizza shows a kinder side and gives the younger Shopkins advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly helpful, though, as Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom and Lil' Blaze have discovered. As of the twentieth season, Putrid Pizza seems to have developed a tendency of pinning his own faults on others. This was shown when he blamed Macy Macaron over having to do his jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though his lateness was what led to the change in the first place. When he and the rest of the Shop Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was a ghost train about (which was actually Macy Macaron with a coat of luminous paint), he once again blamed Macy Macaron for the predicament. Despite being labelled as one of Sir Topham Hatt's more sensible Shopkins, he can act senseless if prompted, which is quite often. Appearances Shopkins *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Dum Mee Mee's School, Suzie is Red, Corny Cob and the Fireworks and Cheeky Chocolate's Animal Ark Voice Actors *Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Nicolas Roye (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia *He was one of the main characters of the Mondo TV cartoon. His name in this series was Cheezy. He is portrayed as the leader of the Trashies in this series. Gallery IMG_2081.JPG|Putrid Pizza yellow toy IMG_2082.JPG|Putrid Pizza gray toy IMG_2083.JPG|Putrid Pizza blue toy IMG_2084.PNG|Putrid Pizza (Common) IMG_2085.PNG|Putrid Pizza (Common) IMG_2086.PNG|Putrid Pizza (Rare) Category:Shopkins Category:Characters Category:Apple and Friends